Danni Quee
Danni Quee war eine Wissenschaftlerin für die ExGal-Gesellschaft, die in den Äußeren Randgebieten nach außergalaktischen Aktivitäten forschte. Nachdem Danni Quee zu Beginn der Invasion durch die Yuuzhan Vong von der fremden Spezies gefangen genommen wurde, konnte sie wertvolle Beobachtungen über deren Lebensweisen machen. Nach ihrer Rettung wurde sie zu einer wichtigen Informationsquelle für die Neue Republik und sie erlernte den Gebrauch mit der Macht. Biografie Frühe Jahre Danni Quee wurde im Jahr 4 NSY auf der Kernwelt Commenor als Tochter einer Astrophysikerin und eines Beamten geboren. Ihre Eltern trennten sich als Danni noch klein war. Die Interessen ihrer Mutter führten dazu, dass sich auch Danni schon früh dafür entschied, einmal eine Wissenschaftlerin zu werden. Die Regeln und Vorschriften von denen ihr Vater sehr viel hielt, erschienen Danni eher sinnlos, da sie nicht viel für Bürokratie übrig hatte. Auch von den Regierungen hielt sie nicht viel, ob es nun das Imperium oder die Neue Republik war. Die so genannte „Ordnung“ der Galaxis hielt sie für etwas Schreckliches. Sie beraubte die Bevölkerung ihrer Meinung nach nur der Aufregung und Abenteuer. Die Äußeren Randgebiete der bekannten Galaxis faszinierten Danni seit jeher und mit gerade mal fünfzehn Jahren entschied sie sich zur Sorge ihrer Mutter, die Kernwelten zu verlassen, um einem Projekt im Äußeren Rand nachzugehen. Danni war sich sicher, dass es etwas jenseits der bekannten Galaxis geben musste. Der Gedanke an etwas Unentdecktes faszinierte sie. Zwar hatte Danni schon Reisen zu anderen nahe gelegenen Planeten gemacht, doch dies genügte ihr nicht, um ihr das Gefühl zu nehmen zwischen zu vielen Menschen eingeschlossen zu sein. So schloss sie sich der ExGal-Gesellschaft an, die mit ihren zahlreichen Beobachtungsposten nach besonderen Aktivitäten im All Ausschau hielten. Mitglied bei der ExGal-4 thumb|left|Danni bei ihrer Arbeit. Nachdem Danni drei Jahre in der ExGal-Gesellschaft beschäftigt war, entschloss sie sich einem anderen Team einzureihen, das gerade dabei war, einen Beobachtungsposten auf dem Planeten Belkadan zu errichten. Dort arbeitete Danni zusammen mit dem fünfzehnköpfigen Team der ExGal-4 noch weitere drei Jahre bis zur Fertigstellung des Postens. Im ersten Jahr überfiel ein Rotkammpuma das Lager der Forscher und es war Danni, die ihn schließlich tötete. Des Weiteren gelang es ihr ein altes Spacecaster-Shuttle in Gang zu bringen, um ein Teleskop in der Laufbahn zu reparieren. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Danni 21 Jahre alt und bekam schließlich die Leitung des neuen Stützpunktes zugesprochen. Dank der Sensoren, die an dem Posten installiert wurden, konnte Dannis Team effizient nach fremdartigen Aktivitäten forschen. Ihre Arbeit erwies sich als wenig abwechslungsreich und so gestattete Danni ihren Leuten die Verwendung der Droge Ryll, die von der Twi’lek Tee-ubo Doole in den Posten gebracht wurde. Zwar missbilligte sie die Droge, aber ohne jegliche Vergnügungsmöglichkeiten untersagte sie es den anderen des Teams nicht, solange sie ihre Pflichten nicht vernachlässigten. Als eine von vier Frauen bekam Danni außerdem viel Aufmerksamkeit von den männlichen Teammitgliedern, allerdings fragte sie sich öfters ob sie nicht doch ihr Leben verschwendete. Eines Tages entdeckte Danni zusammen mit zwei weiteren Kollegen ein riesiges Gestein, das in Richtung des Planeten Helska IV flog. Das Objekt schien von außergalaktischen Regionen zu stammen, was Danni und ihr weiteres Forschungsteam neugierig stimmte. In der Hoffnung mehr über das eindringende Gestein zu erfahren, reisten Danni und zwei ihrer Mitarbeiter Bensin Tomri und Cho Badelek zum betreffenden Planeten. Eigentlich wollte Danni, dass Yomin Carr sie nach Helska IV begleitete, doch weigerte er sich und behauptete, er habe es nicht verdient. In Wirklichkeit handelte es sich bei Yomin aber um einen Yuuzhan Vong, der sich bei dem Team eingeschlichen hatte und bereits an der bevorstehenden Invasion arbeitete. Kurz nachdem ihr Schiff gestartet war, entdeckten die Drei auf der Oberfläche von Belkadan einen riesigen Sturm. Sie wollten darauf Kontakt mit dem restlichen Team auf dem Planeten aufnehmen und sie warnen, jedoch gab es erhebliche Störungen in der Kommunikationsverbindung, wodurch sie nur einzelne Worte übermitteln konnten. Da Danni das Gefühl hatte ihre Gruppe sei gefährdeter als die die noch auf Belkadan war, entschloss sie weiter zu fliegen. Außerdem war das Schiff, mit welchem sie flogen in einem miserablen Zustand, weshalb ein erneuter Start nur unnötig herausgezögert würde. Sie hatten Glück, dass es überhaupt gestartet war. Yuuzhan Vong Invasion Erste Begegnung Auf Helska IV stellte sich heraus, dass das angenommene Gestein in Wirklichkeit ein organisch wirkendes Raumschiff war. Plötzlich wurde Danni Zeugin eines brutalen Überfalls. Die Besatzung des fremden Schiffes, die verstümmelten Wesen gleichkam, griff die Expeditionsfähre der ExGal-Gesellschaft an und tötete Dannis Kollegen. Sie selbst wurde von den fremden Wesen, die derselben Spezies wie Yomin Carr den Yuuzhan Vong angehörten, gefangen genommen. Nur weil der Präfekt Da'Gara Yomin Carrs Bitte akzeptierte, Danni Quee verlange Respekt, überlebte sie. Sie wurde darauf in einer Kuppelkammer unter hunderten von Metern im Eis festgehalten. Nach einiger Zeit in der Gefangenschaft wurde ein weiterer Gefangener Miko Reglia zu Danni gesperrt. Als Miko ihr mitteilte, er sei ein Jedi, kam in Danni ein weinig Hoffnung auf. Bald darauf starteten die beiden auch schon einen Fluchtversuch. Es gelang ihnen drei Wachen zu überwältigen und aus ihrem Gefängnis zu fliehen. Zu ihrer Überraschung wurden sie bereits von Da'Gara erwartet. Ihre Hoffnung auf Freiheit starb kurze Zeit später, denn Miko wurde von den Yuuzhan Vong immer wieder dem Kriegskoordinator vorgeführt, um die Standhaftigkeit eines Jedi zu testen. Da seine Exekution nie wirklich stattfand, verlor er bald den Verstand und Danni tat alles um ihm zu helfen, jedoch erfolglos. Obwohl Danni während ihrer Gefangenschaft große Ängste litt, konnte sie viel über die fremde Rasse in Erfahrung bringen. So lernte sie viel über ihre Charaktereigenschaften und ihrer außergewöhnlichen Vorliebe zur Biotechnologie. In ihrer Verzweiflung sandte Danni unbewusst einen telepathischen Ruf mit der Macht aus. Dieser wurde von Jacen Solo wahrgenommen. Er drang in einer Rettungsaktion in das Gefängnis ein und befreite Danni. Miko, der inzwischen kaum mehr er selbst war, nahm noch einmal all seine Kraft zusammen und opferte sich, um Danni und Jacen die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Letztendlich gelang es den beiden von Helska IV zu entkommen, worauf Danni alles über die Yuuzhan Vong berichtete, was sie in ihrer Zeit als Gefangene in Erfahrung gebracht hatte. thumb|right|Die Wissenschaftlerin Danni Quee. Im darauffolgenden Angriff auf Helska IV war Danni mit Mara Jade Skywalker und Jaina Solo an Bord der Jadeschwert, wo sie so gut half wie es ihr möglich war. Bei dem Gefecht, in dem es darum ging den Kriegskoordinator unschädlich zu machen, stürzte die Jadeschwert auf den Planeten zu. Es gelang ihnen aber noch rechtzeitig dem Tod zu entgehen. Von Planet zu Planet Nach ihrer traumatischen Gefangenschaft kehrte Danni vorerst nach Commenor zurück, um mit ihrer Familie ein wenig Zeit zu verbringen und diese davon zu überzeugen, dass es ihr wirklich gut ginge. Sie wurde bald darauf von Jaina Solo von dort abgeholt, um sich anschließend mit Jainas Mutter Leia Organa Solo und den Senator Elegos A'Kla zu treffen. Während ihrer Reise half Jaina Danni ein wenig bei der Weiterentwicklung ihrer Machtfähigkeiten. Sehr zum Stolz ihres Vaters hielt Danni nach Leia auf Agamar eine Rede vor dem Agamarianischen Rat über die Ereignisse, die sie mit den Yuuzhan Vong erlebt hatte. Nachdem sowohl Leia als auch Danni den Rat über die Yuuzhan Vong informiert hatten, versprachen sie für die Flüchtlinge die nötige Hilfe aufzubringen. Die drei reisten darauf nach Dubrillion. Da Leia als erstes das Schiff verlassen wollte und Danni ihre Jacke noch holen wollte, blieben sie und Jaina allein zurück. Während Leia mit Lando Calrissian verschwand, führte Danni mit Jaina nun ein Gespräch über ihre Familien. Jaina berichtete ihr darüber, dass sie aus dem Schatten ihrer Mutter treten wolle und Danni wiederum erzählte ein Wenig über ihre Eltern und wie stolz ihre Mutter auf sie war. Danni versuchte außerdem Jaina einen Rat über die Probleme, die sie zurzeit mit Leia hatte, zu geben. Sie stießen schon bald auf eine Menschenmenge, die auf Notrationen hoffte. Da Danni machtsensitiv war, verspürte sie eine schreckliche Verzweiflung, die von der Masse ausging. Jaina die sich selbst von dem Leid abgeschirmt hatte, brachte Danni weg von den Leuten, nachdem sie ihr Schaudern bemerkte. Sie versprach Danni darauf zu zeigen wie man solche Techniken einsetzt, vorerst wollten sie aber Leia finden und ihr von den leidenden Leuten berichten, damit sie eine Vorstellung der Lage haben würde. Dannis kurze Jedi-Ausbildung unter Jaina endete als diese dem Renegaten-Geschwader beitrat. Sie flog dann mit Leia nach Dantooine, wo sie Jacen Solo wieder traf. Dieser hatte sich inzwischen Hoffnungen gemacht Dannis Freund zu werden, jedoch sah sie momentan nicht mehr als eine Freundschaft in Sicht. Weiteres könnte nur die Zukunft zeigen, da sie zwar etwas für ihn empfand, er aber immerhin fünf Jahre jünger war als sie. Später auf dem Planeten nutzte Danni die Macht, um einen Yuuzhan Vong zu entwaffnen, der sich unter die Flüchtlinge geschlichen hatte und ein kleines Mädchen bedrohte. Zuvor hatte Danni besonders mit ihren Ängsten zu kämpfen gehabt. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte, als ihr erneut ein Yuuzhan Vong gegenüberstand, trotzdem handelte sie aus einem Gefühl heraus, was letzten Endes auch klappte. Sie schaffte es das Magazin aus seiner Waffe zu ziehen, worauf Leia den Krieger, der noch vor einem Moment sie erschießen wollte, tötete. Danni und Leia begaben sich jetzt nach Bastion, um dort die imperialen Restwelten vor den Yuuzhan Vong zu warnen. Erneut sollte Danni als Zeugin für die Verwüstungen der Yuuzhan Vong auftreten so wie bereits auf Agamar. Vor dem Treffen mit Admiral Pellaeon war Danni ziemlich nervös und ängstlich, jedoch schaffte Leia es sie ein wenig zu beruhigen. Überraschenderweise wusste Pallaeon schon über den Verlust der Neuen Republik von Dubrillion Bescheid, auch über Danni hatte er durch einen Agenten, den sie innerhalb der ExGal eingeschleust hatten, erfahren. Er nannte allerdings nicht seinen Namen, als Danni danach fragte, sie sollten die Toten lieber ruhen lassen. Forschungsarbeiten 27 NSY wollte Danni ihre Forschungen bezüglich der Yammosks der Yuuzhan Vong fortführen und eine effektive Abwehr gegen diese entwickeln. Die Jedi-Barabel Saba Sebatyne bekam von Luke Skywalker nun den Auftrag Danni dabei zu unterstützen und sie mit ihrer Staffel den Wilden Rittern zu transportieren. Danni war sehr erfreut darüber, von der Barabel geflogen zu werden anstatt wie ursprünglich geplant von Kyp Durron. Kurz darauf flogen sie nach Arkania, wo Danni mit dem Sammeln von Informationen in einer Schlacht beginnen konnte. Zuvor war eine Gruppe von Jedi zu der Mission nach Myrkr ausgeschickt wurden, weswegen Danni ziemlich aufgebracht war. thumb|left|150px|Danni während ihrer Forschungsarbeiten.Sie empfand es als schrecklich, Leute in die Linien der Yuuzhan Vong zu schicken, da schon ihre Gefangenschaft unzumutbar für jedes Lebewesen gewesen war. Die Besatzung des Kanonenbootes spürte ihre negativen Emotionen, die sie mit der Macht ausstrahlte, worauf Saba sowie die anderen Mitglieder der Staffel Danni zurechtwiesen. Danni versicherte ihnen darauf sich zurück zu halten. Obwohl sie die Macht inzwischen seit zwei Jahren studierte, war niemand dazu in der Lage ihr die Theorie dahinter zu erklären. Bei Talfaglio entdeckte Danni mit den Wilden Rittern erneut einen Yammosk. Am Ende gelang es sämtlichen Staffeln und Schiffen, die an dem dortigen Gefecht teilnahmen, den Yammosk „schock zu frieren“ und Abzutransportieren, damit Danni mit ihren Nachforschungen weiter machen konnte. Bei der Schlacht von Coruscant gelang es Danni mit Hilfe der Mon Calamari Jedi-Heilerin Cilghal Gravitationsamplitudenmodulator zu entwickeln. Dieses Gerät war dazu in der Lage die Yammosks der Yuuzhan Vong zu stören und ihre Angriffe ineffektiver zu machen. Doch trotz dieser Errungenschaft wurde Coruscant schließlich von den Yuuzhan Vong erobert. Nach diesem Verlust begaben sich die Streitkräfte der Neuen Republik und die Jedi nach Borleias. Danni hatte dort ihr eigenes Labor, in welchem sie ihre Forschungen weiter betrieb. Damit konnte sie die fortschrittliche Biotechnologie der Yuuzhan Vong genauestens erforschen und weitere wichtige Hinweise für die Neue Republik zu Tage fördern. Von Wedge Antilles wurden ihr alle Yuuzhan-Vong-Angelegenheiten zugesprochen. Sämtliche Funde sollten zu ihr, die Gefangenen, die Ausrüstungen und Schiffe und Fahrzeuge. Des Weiteren bekam sie von dem Holocam-Mann Tam Elgrin eine Aufzeichnung von einem Jagdrudel der Yuuzhan Vong, die sein Team überfallen hatten. Auch weiterhin flog Danni mit Saba und den Wilden Rittern. Ihre Aufgaben bei ihnen waren Sensoroperator und Schütze. Inzwischen waren auch die Yuuzhan Vong auf die Gefahr, die von Dannis Entwicklungen ausgingen, aufmerksam geworden. So beauftragte Viqi Shesh ihren Yuuzhan-Vong-Sklaven Tam Elgrin sie zu sabotieren. Er sollte Dannis Freund werden und auf der gesamten Station Paranoia auslösen. Tams Annäherungsversuche Danni gegenüber waren jedoch sehr ungeschickt und obwohl sie ihn mochte, fand sie, dass es nicht an der Zeit war für eine Beziehung. Nachdem Danni die Aufzeichnungen von Tam genauer untersucht hatte, wand sie sich an die Geheimdienstchefin Iella Wessiri Antilles und berichtete ihr, dass sowohl etwas mit dieser Aufzeichnung als auch mit Tam nicht stimme. Mit der Aufzeichnung überführten sie Tam schließlich, da Danni die Gespenster gebeten hatte sie auszuwerten. Mit Iellas Hilfe brachte Danni in ihrem Labor mehrere Holocameras an, welche Tam aufnahmen als er eines Nachts ihr Labor betrat und für die Yuuzhan Vong selbst Aufzeichnungen machte. Danni tat währenddessen so als ob sie schliefe. Tams Sklavenimplantat wurde letztendlich nutzlos, wodurch er seine Freiheit zurück erlangte. Kurze Zeit später begleitete Danni Luke Skywalkers Team, das sich nach Coruscant begab, um die Planetenformung der Yuuzhan Vong zu erforschen. Natürlich verschwendete Danni ihre Zeit auf Coruscant nicht und machte so viele Nachforschungen wie es ihr möglich war unter anderen nahm sie Pflanzenproben. Neben ihr war noch ein weiterer Wissenschaftler bei ihnen Baljos Arnjak. Wie alle anderen des Teams trug auch Danni eine falsche Yuuzhan-Vong-Rüstung als Tarnung, allerdings fiel ihre Rüstung ein Stück zu groß aus, was sie bei ihrer Arbeit leicht behinderte. Die beiden Wissenschaftler fanden bald heraus, dass sich der Planet aus seiner Umlaufbahn bewegt hatte und er näher an der Sonne stand als noch kurz zuvor. Bei ihren Arbeiten wurde das Team gestört, als Irek Ismaren, der inzwischen zu einem Anhänger der Dunklen Seite der Macht Lord Nyax geworden war, sie durch die Macht terrorisierte. Während die Jedi des Teams mit Lord Nyax kämpften, machten sich Danni und der Rest auf und nahmen die Hässliche Wahrheit an sich, mit welcher sie die Jedi später aufnahmen. Nachdem Lord Nyax sein Leben verloren hatte, kehrten sie nach Borleias zurück. Dort fuhr Danni mit den Wilden Ritter ihre Gravitationsmessungen fort. Arbeitslosigkeit Nachdem Borleias ebenfalls in die Hände der Yuuzhan Vong überging, verlagerte sich der Staatssitz der Neuen Republik vorerst nach Mon Calamari. Zu dieser Zeit wurde die Regierung reformiert und erhielt den Namen Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen. Auch weiterhin halfen Dannis Yammosk-Störsender dem Militär in ihren Schlachten gegen die Yuuzhan Vong. Als Jacen Solo nach seiner Gefangenschaft bei den Yuuzhan Vong auch nach Mon Calamari floh und Danni ihn in den Holonachrichten sah, lud sie ihn ein mit ihr einen Ausflug ins Mester-Riff zu machen. Sie gingen dort hin, da er ungern in der Öffentlichkeit zu sehen war, weil er neuerdings Menschenmengen anzog. Danni war zu dieser Zeit arbeitslos. Früher hatte sie für die Jedi gearbeitet, dann hatte die Regierung ihre Gruppe übernommen und nachdem sie den Yammosk-Störsender vollständig entwickelt hatten, wurden sie langsam in den Hintergrund geschoben. Wunderlich war allerdings, dass Dif Scaur einige Wissenschaftler versetzt hatte und diese nun anscheinend an etwas streng Geheimen arbeiten. Dies alles erzählte Danni Jacen. Einen Tag später unternahmen die beiden erneut einen Ausflug ins Riff, dieses Mal jedoch in Begleitung einer von Dannis Freunden Thespar Trode. Suche nach Zonama Sekot Schon bald darauf stellte Luke Skywalker erneut ein Team zusammen. Dieses Mal sollte sich eine kleine Gruppe auf die Suche nach dem geheimnisvollen lebenden Planeten Zonama Sekot begeben, um diesen um Unterstützung im Kampf gegen die Yuuzhan Vong zu bitten. Vorerst stand Danni skeptisch dieser Mission gegenüber, da Zonama Sekot nichts weiter als ein Mythos war und sie keinerlei spuren auf seinen Aufenthaltsort hatte, außer, dass er sich irgendwo in den unbekannten Regionen befand. Sie entschloss sich aber dennoch Meister Skywalker anzuschließen, außerdem überredete sie ihre Freundin Saba, die sich zur selben Zeit schwere Selbstvorwürfe machte, weil sie einen Teil der Vernichtung ihres Volkes verschuldete, ebenfalls mitzukommen. In der Jadeschatten machte sich die Gruppe, welche außer Danni, Luke und Saba noch Jacen, Mara und die Jedi-Heilerin Tekli beinhaltete, auf. Bei Bastion fiel die Schatten aus dem Hyperraum und geriet sogleich in eine bereits laufende Raumschlacht. Bei dem Gefecht entdeckten sie ein Yuuzhan-Vong-Sklavenschiff. Saba, die noch immer Schuldgefühle in sich trug, begab sich mit Danni auf dieses, um die darin befindlichen Gefangenen zu retten. Ihr Plan war ein Erfolg, sie schafften es die Gefangenen zu befreien. Saba schnitt mit ihrem Lichtschwert das Sklavenschiff auf, wodurch sie, Danni und sämtliche Sklaven in den Raum befördert wurden. Noch bevor sie ersticken oder erfrieren konnten, nahm die Jadeschatten sie auf und brachte sie in Sicherheit. Admiral Pellaeon, der an der laufenden Schlacht beteiligt war, hatte inzwischen einen von Dannis Yammosk-Störsendern bekommen, mit dessen Hilfe er das Gefecht schließlich gewann. Danach setzten sie ihre Suche fort, in welcher sich Danni und Jacen erheblich näher kamen. Die beiden fanden auf der Jadeschatten, jedoch kaum Abgeschiedenheit. Wenig später reiste die Gruppe nach Csilla, wo sie die Chiss um Hilfe baten ihnen bei Zonamas Suche zu helfen. Ihnen wurde nach längeren Bedenken schließlich gestattet, als einige der wenigen nicht-Chiss die Chiss Expeditionsbibliothek zu betreten und Nachforschungen anzustellen. Während sie die vielen Bücher, die die Chiss dort anstelle von Holos führten, durchsuchten, begegneten ihnen sowohl Soontir und Syal Fel als auch ihre Tochter Wynssa Fel. Wyn schloss sich auch noch der Gruppe an und versuchte zu helfen, so gut es ihr möglich war. Dabei löcherte sie Jacen mit Fragen, was Danni sichtlich störte. Nach langem Suchen beschloss ein Teil der Gruppe eine Pause einzulegen, darunter auch Danni. Auf der Barkasse Soontir Fels entfernten sie sich von der Bibliothek. Da ein Teil der Chiss Soontirs Ansichten nicht nachvollzogen, überfielen sie ihn nun. Während Luke, Mara, Saba und Soontir die Barkasse verließen und gegen ihre Feinde vorgingen, blieb Danni gemeinsam mit Syal an Bord.thumb|right|Danni und Jacen auf Zonama Sekot. Nachdem dieses Attentat abgewehrt wurden war, setzten sie ihre Suche fort. Als sie endlich einen Anhaltspunkt über den Standort von Zonama Sekot fanden, verließen sie Csilla wieder. Auf dem geheimnisvollen Planeten Nachdem die Gruppe den Planet endlich gefunden hatte, verlor die machtsensitive Besatzung des Schiffs das Bewusstsein. Die gesamte Energie, die von Zonama Sekot ausging, überwältigte sie einfach. Als sie auf dem Planeten selbst ankamen, begegneten ihnen auch schon seine Bewohner, die Ferroaner, welchem sie in ihr Dorf folgten, und die Magistra Jabitha Hal. In der Nacht als sich die Grupper erst einmal erholen wollte, wurden sie überfallen. Den Angreifern gelang es letztendlich Danni bewusstlos zu schlagen und sie zu entführen. Jacen und Saba machten sich darauf sofort auf, um sie zu retten. Am Ende der Entführung stellte sich heraus, dass der Planet diese selbst inszeniert hatte, um die wirklichen Absichten ihrer Gäste zu erfahren. Der Planet gab nun bekannt, ihnen im Krieg beizustehen. Nach ihrer Entführung unterhielt Danni sich ein Weinig mit einem ferroanischen Mädchen namens Tescia. Dieses erzählte Danni von den Orten der Galaxis, die sie besuchen möchte und dass sie die Yuuzhan Vong wieder von Coruscant vertreiben würden. Danni hoffte, dass sich dies bewahrheiten würde. Bald trafen weitere auf Zonama Sekot ein die Jedi Corran Horn und Tahiri Veila mit einigen Yuuzhan Vong. Zwar spürten Luke und Jacen sie, allerdings konnten sie nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, um wen es sich wirklich handelte. Mit der Jadeschatten flogen sie zu ihnen und halfen ihren Freunden später gegen feindliche Yuuzhan Vong vorzugehen. Jedoch hatte Nom Anor die Triebwerke des Planeten sabotiert, weswegen dieser Blind in den Raum springen musste. Danni und dem Rest blieb nichts anders übrig als zu warten, bis Zonama Sekot wieder in den Echtraum treten würde. Ende des Krieges und folgendes Leben Während der Planet nun durch den Hyperraum reiste, suchten sich Danni, Tekli und Tahiri eine verlassene Behausung, wo sie den Yuuzhan-Vong-Priester Harrar versorgten, der kurz zuvor schwer verwundet wurden war. Nachdem es sicher war, dass er überleben würde, suchte Danni die restlichen Jedi auf und führte sie zu Harrar. Der Yuuzhan Vong zeigte sich nicht feindselig sondern versuchte genauso wie die Jedi ein Ende des Krieges zu finden und so blieb er bei der Gruppe und unterstützte sie bei diesem Vorhaben. Schon bald darauf fiel Zonama bei Coruscant aus dem Hyperraum und Danni und der Rest trafen nach fast einem Jahr ihre ganzen Freunde wieder und planten zusammen mit ihnen wie sie bei dem bevorstehenden Kampf vorgehen wollten. Zwar sollte Danni bei der Schlacht um Coruscant mit der Jadeschatten und der Skywalkers auf den Planeten reisen, doch verlangte Sekot, dass sie wie Cilghal und Tekli auf Zonama blieb. Dafür hatte Danni jedoch keinerlei Verständnis. Sie wurde von einigen Selbstzweifeln geplagt, über die Tatsache, dass sie sich selbst nicht als Jedi sah. Sie hatte das Gefühl, für den Orden eingezogen wurden zu sein und im Gegensatz zu den anderen Jedi war sich nicht dazu in der Lage mit einem Lichtschwert umzugehen oder die Macht zu nutzen um kleinere Dinge zu vollziehen, wozu die anderen anscheinend mit Leichtigkeit fertig wurden. Während des Kampfes bat Sekot um eine Unterredung mit Danni, bei der Sekot ihr mitteilte, dass er die Yuuzhan Vong auf ihrem ursprünglichen Heimatplaneten, Zonama Sekot, willkommen heißen wolle. Schon bald darauf trafen die Yuuzhan Vong auch auf dem Planeten ein und legten ihre Waffen nieder und durch den Tod des Höchsten Oberlords kam es endgültig zum Waffenstillstand und der Krieg fand schließlich ein Ende. Danni fasste nun den Entschluss ebenso wie ihre Freunde Tekli und Tahiri auf Zonama Sekot zu bleiben und mit ihm zurück in die unbekannten Regionen zu reisen. Da Jacen dies nicht auch vorhatte, trennten sich hier ihre Wege. Noch im Jahr 35 NSY waren Danni, Tahiri und Tekli auf Zonama Sekot ansässig, wo sie die Yuuzhan Vong dabei unterstützten eine friedvolle Kultur aufzubauen. Zu dieser Zeit empfingen Tahiri und Tekli einen Hilferuf durch die Macht, der sie in die unbekannten Regionen rief, für den Danni sich allerdings als Taub erwies. Die zwei anderen Jedi ließen Danni somit auf Zonama Sekot zurück, als sie sich in den Grenzkonflikt zwischen den Chiss und den Killiks, von denen der Hilferuf ausging, einmischten. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Danni hatte eine starke Persönlichkeit, wodurch sie oft die Initiative ergriff. So erhielt sie schon in jungen Jahren die Leitung der ExGal auf Belkadan. Da sie auf einem überfüllten Planeten aufgewachsen war, genoss sie es sich zum Rand er Galaxis zu begeben und auf spärliche Gesellschaft zu treffen. Nur dank ihrer Intelligenz und Widerstandsfähigkeit überstand sie ihre traumatische Gefangenschaft bei den Yuuzhan Vong. Ihr Überleben verdankte sie weitgehend ihren soliden Charaktereigenschaften, weshalb sie auch von den Yuuzhan Vong als Würdig erachtet und nicht wie ihre Gefährten sofort hingerichtet wurde. Zwar suchte Danni als eine Wissenschaftlerin immer nach einer Möglichkeit ein Phänomen zu erklären und seinen Hintergrund zu verstehen, jedoch hielt sie nichts, wie man eigentlich erwarten würde, von Bürokratie und Ordnung. Ihrer Meinung nach sorgten die Regierungen nur dafür, dass die vielen Kulturen unter der Decke der gemeinsamen Zivilisationen begruben wurden. Durch ihre beträchtliche Attraktivität sah sie sich meist von Männern umgeben, wodurch zu ihrem Leben so gut wie immer eine Beziehung gehörte. Sie entschied sich jedoch schon früh dafür, nicht einfach Commenor zu bleiben und zu heiraten und Kinder zu kriegen. Dies hieß aber nicht, dass sie dem gegenüber abgeneigt war. Zwar war Danni auch machtsensitiv, allerdings gelangen ihr nur selten Erfolge, wenn es um den Gebrauch der Macht ging. Wegen ihrem kaum entstehenden Fortschritt in Bezug auf ihre Jedi-Ausbildung wurde sie oftmals von Selbstzweifeln geplagt. Hinter den Kulissen *Danni Quee wurde von R. A. Salvatore entworfen. *Der Name Danni ist im deutschen eine Kurz- und Koseform von dem männlichen Namen Daniel oder eine Koseform von dem weiblichen Namen Daniela. *Danni sollte ursprünglich gemeinsam mit Ganner Rhysode die Protagonistin der Knightfall-Trilogie vom Erbe der Jedi-Ritter sein, doch nachdem das erste Buch vollendet wurde, sagte Del Rey die Veröffentlichung ab. Quellen *''Die Abtrünnigen'' *''Die schwarze Flut'' *''Das Verderben'' *''Planet der Verlorenen'' *''Das Ultimatum'' *''Rebellenträume'' *''Aufstand der Rebellen'' *''Wege des Schicksals'' *''Die Ruinen von Coruscant'' *''Der verschollene Planet'' *''Wider alle Hoffnung'' *''Die letzte Prophezeiung'' *''Vereint durch die Macht'' *''Die Königsdrohne'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook *''The New Essential Chronology *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *Staring at the Stars auf Wizards.com Quee, Danni Quee, Danni Quee, Danni Quee, Danni Quee, Danni Quee, Danni Quee, Danni da:Danni Quee en:Danni Quee es:Danni Quee ru:Данни Куи pl:Danni Quee